


Stockholm

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Psychoteeth, implied abuse/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve started to like the visits you get from your captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

You hear the dull click, signaling his return. You quickly scramble to the edge of your small bed, the chain around your ankle clattering loudly against the cement. You rub your hands on your bare thighs, trying to gain a little warmth while you wait. Your heart pounds as you hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, but you refuse to look up. You know exactly what happens when you look up without permission. Feet enter your line of site and you hear giddy laughter.  
“Oh you’ve learned. You’re doing so well, love.”   
You flinch at the use of the nickname, still looking at his feet. A hand reaches under your chin and forces you to look up. You think about trying to plead with him again, but the welts from last time are still a little tender.  
“So what should we do today, hmm?” His expression shifts when you don’t answer. “I asked you a fucking question, bitch.” He says in a low voice.  
“We can do whatever you want, Gavin.” You say quietly.  
He grins. “That’s so very thoughtful and considerate of you.”  
He releases your chin and drums his fingers on his chin in thought. “You know, I had a pretty stressful day. I could stand to do something relaxing.”  
You slide off the bed and kneel in front of him. He laughs, grin slightly more manic now.  
“Cock hungry little whore, aren’t ya?”  
“Yes, I am.” You respond as you undo his pants quickly.  
You tug them down far enough to get to his hardening cock. You wrap one hand loosely around the base and take the head into your mouth. Gavin groans and his head falls forward, watching you. One hand grabs your hair roughly, forcing you to take more of him in your mouth. You gag slightly before relaxing and you begin to bob your head.  
“You take my cock so fucking well.” He groaned.  
After a while he pulled you off him and you stared up at him, panting. “Bed. Now.”  
You stood and crawled onto the bed, sitting on your knees. He walked over to a drawer and unlocked it, pulling out a knife. Your breath caught in your throat and you swallowed thickly as he approached you. He pushed you down so you were on your back and straddled your thighs. You shivered as he ran one hand down your bare torso.   
You bite your lip as he drags the tip of the knife gingerly down your ribs, leaving a thin trail of blood in the blades wake. He leans down and licks at the wound and you squirm slightly.   
He sits back and sneers at you. “What a whore you are. I kidnap you. Lock you in a basement. Mark up your pretty little body. And here you are, getting off on it.”  
He watches you for a moment before making another cut. “Aren’t I right, bitch?”  
You nod slightly and stare at the wall. Gavin’s hand grabs your face, turning it roughly so you’re facing him.  
“I’m sorry. What was that?” He says in a threatening voice, dragging the knife teasingly over your breasts.  
“I said yes.” You say quietly and the knife digs in slightly. “Yes, Gavin. Yes, I like it.”   
He pats your cheek. “There’s a good little slut.”  
He leans down and sucks at the small cut on your breast. You whimper and he chuckles against your skin before leaning back. He studies you for a long moment before setting the knife to the side. He runs his hands across your skin, pressing against each cut, both old and new.  
“Tell me what you want.” He cooed, bringing one hand to his mouth and sucking on a bloodied finger.  
You squirm slightly.  
“Come on, love. Use your words. What is it you want.”  
“Fuck me…” You whisper, watching him suck on another finger.  
“Didn’t quiet catch that. Say again?”  
“Fuck me…” You say louder.  
“Ah ah. What did we learn about manners the other day?” He grins. “Do I need to teach you another lesson?”  
You shake your head quickly. “No, please no. I’m sorry. Please fuck me, Gavin.”  
“Well who am I to say no to such a nice request.”  
He stands and strips slowly, smirking as you watch him. He climbs back into the bed and your legs automatically fall apart, allowing him to situate himself there.  
“Such a good girl for me.” He coos, running his hands down your sides.  
You shiver, pushing your hips up against his slightly. He snickers and reaches down, running a finger along your slit.   
You whimper. “Gavin, please….”  
He gives you an amused smile. “You’re so wet. You enjoy this don’t you?”  
He pulls his finger away and you whine at the loss.   
“Tell me how much you like it, love.” He purrs, pressing his hips into yours.  
“I like it a lot… I like it so much… Gavin please…” You rattle off, bucking against him slightly. “Please, please, please.”  
Gavin’s hips leave yours for a moment before positioning himself and quickly slamming into you. You yelp and arch your back. He wraps and arm around your waist, holding you close as he starts to thrust. Your hands grip the sheets tightly and he ducks his head to suck a mark onto your neck.  
You moan as he picks up his pace, one hand drifting to his shoulder. He catches it, pinning it above your head.  
“You know you’re not allowed to touch unless I say so.” He says darkly, looking at you through half-lidded eyes.  
S-sorry, Gavin…” You stammer and bite your lip.  
Gavin hmms, grip tightening on your wrist. “Better be careful. Or you’ll need to be punished again. You know I just hate doing that to you.”  
You shake your head. “It won’t happen again. I promise Gavin.”  
He snaps his hips forward harshly. “Good. See that it doesn’t, love.”  
You nod and he begins to thrust faster. He releases your wrist and slides his hand down you, running lightly along your cuts. You moan softly and slides his hand back up to palm your breast. His thrusts become erratic and his grip on you tightens. He buries his face in your neck and comes with a low groan.  
He slumps against and stays still for a few moments before sitting back on his heels, looking down at you.  
“You look good like this.” He smirks before standing and getting dressed.  
He runs a hand affectionately across your cheek and presses a kiss to your forehead. “You’re becoming so much more well-behaved, love. I bet soon I won’t need to keep you chained. And maybe I’ll take you out to the backyard and get some sun.” He straightens and taps his chin thoughtfully. “But, we’ll see how you do the next few days. I’ll be back down in a bit with your dinner.”  
You nod slightly, not looking at him. He takes hold of your chin, and gently lifts it so you’re looking at him.  
“What do we saw when I leave?”  
“Thank you, Gavin.” You say quietly.  
“That’s a girl.” He smiles and runs his fingers absently down your chest before turning and leaving you alone again.


End file.
